Down the rabbit hole for good
by MarchHareGirl
Summary: When Alice's life takes a turn for the worst she knows just where to head. It was a place far beyond peoples wildest dreams. Now that she has return, what will happen, will anyone know who she is, and can she stay there without trouble? Please R&R


Down, down the rabbit whole fell along with a girl around 17 but not quiet there. It wasn't the first time this had happened to her and if she was lucky it would be the last. Alice kingsley a girl that had an imagination that was far beyond others, Starting last night she was homeless and a run away. Knowing this was the only place left for her she took it. Oh how she missed the funny and sad moments she had here in Underland, or as she used to call it, Wonderland.

Finally she landed in a pile of leaves. She brushed off her blue dress and took some leaves out of her golden long hair and was on her way to the room filled with many doors. "I do hope the doors are the same. Also if that key vanishes on me again i will barge down the door if i have to." She said to herself remembering how the key and the drink appeared out of no where on the table last time. Lucky for her the key and 'drink me' bottle were on the three legged glass table in the middle of the room.

She didn't wast any time and ran to the table. She placed the key in her left pocket of her apron on her dress. "Best not lose that." She told herself. she reached for the bottle that said 'drink me' and checked it for the label 'poison'. Once the label was yet to be found she opened the cork lid on it and took a sip. "Still all the same flavors it had before." Then just like that she began to get smaller and smaller with every sip till she was just the right height to go through the small door. "That should do it." she said and grabbed the key from her pocket. With big steps she made her way to the door and put the key inside. The doors lock made a clicking sound and she pushed the door open.

The garden was the first thing she could see before shutting the door behind her. It was just how she remembered, simply beautiful. The only thing she would avoid in the garden were the flowers. She wasn't a weed, they were so nice until they said that before. She took in a breath and smiled. "I'm home." she said then began down the dirt path through the large garden. "Lets see, if i recall the Tweedles are somewhere beyond the flowers, oh i hope I'm the right size, i just can never tell here." With that she walked the path away from the flowers.

Soon enough she found the dark trees growing around her and she knew she was in the right direction. As she looked around she noticed the bushes and flowers where taller then her and she kept getting her legs tangled up in the grass. "Could i be to small?" she asked herself untangling a weed from her left leg. "Do you think its her?" a whisper blew from behind a tree to Alice's ear. "Contrary wise do you think it isn't her?" a voice that seemed almost like the last but a tad lower replied. "Well if she was she might be." "but if she isn't she ain't." The voices fought for a while giving Alice time to walk up to the trees. "Tweedles, is that you?" she asked trying to see behind the trees. Then, slowly and cautiously the two turned their heads out from behind the trees and looked at her. "However did she get that great small?" "She drank the potion oh course." "Oh yeah." they started to ramble again then looked back at Alice and decided to both leave from hiding and stand in front of her. They were still dressed in their clothing of red pants and yellow long sleeved shirts with the engraving of their first names on the collar. She could never forget their odd red hats they wore on top of their short brown hair. She watched as they stared at her contently. "Well do you two think i am myself or not?" she put her hands on her hips and waited for a reply. However her reply was not what she hoped. Tweedle Dee reached down and picked her up to hold in his hand. "We might think you are you." he said . "However, we should head to the hatter and find out, he will know." Tweedle dumb replied and snatched Alice into his hand. "He has done a great deal of missing you." Alice gave him a confused look and was very curious as to why the hatter would miss her so. Then, without even a warning the Tweedles began to walk. For them it was normal steps but for poor Alice, she was holing on for dear life. Her journey to the mad tea party had begun, but she could only hope she didn't fall or get hurt trying to get there.

minutes passed and the Tweedles were quiet the whole way. The only time they made noise was when they began to sing a little about a story. Soon enough they came to a house that was white with odd brown ears on top. It was also slanted and had a back gate made of wood. "This is the place." Tweedle Dee said and Tweedle dumb held up his hand so she could see past the gate. A table of steam, tea pots, and music surrounded the back yard of the house. There were only two chairs that were filled but Alice sadly could not see the figures well due to the steam, but she knew just who they were.


End file.
